Someone That Your With: TroyPay
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: My Very First Story, please be nicee. : Please Review! Disclaimer: i only own the plot, nothing else.


"_**Someone That Your With" by Nickelback**_

_**TROY'S P.O.V**_

_**I reside in 209, you're in 208**_

_**You moved in last Friday night,**_

**She moved in last Friday. It was a cool summer night and I heard her bringing her stuff up into her new house. I opened my door a bit and looked out into the bright hall. She had just moved into apartment number 208. I lived right across the hall from this new neighbor. I lived in apartment number 209. She had beautiful big brown eyes and long blonde hair. I saw she had long tan legs, since she was wearing a mini skirt; I thought she was beautiful. I noticed on one of her boxes it said, "Property of Miss Sharpay Evans". I figured that was her name. Sharpay. It had a nice ring to it. **

_**And I just couldn't wait**_

_**So I tried to call across the hall**_

_**To ask you out someday **_

_**But a lineup formed outside your door, **_

_**And I was way too late**_

**I just couldn't wait until we officially met, which by the rate I was going at, wasn't going to be soon. I was so nervous to even walk out into the hall when you were out there, let alone try to go across the hall just to ask if you wanted to grab lunch or go out for coffee with me. I was about to walk over and ask you, when right when I walked out my door, I saw a line of guys from around our apartment building going to do the same thing I was about to. I felt so stupid. Why didn't I just go right when you moved in and ask you out? I was nervous I was going to get turned down that's why. I was too late; now I'll never get the chance to go out with my new neighbor, Sharpay. **

_**Well I'd rather start off slow **_

_**This whole things like **_

_**Some sort of race**_

_**Instead of winning what I want **_

_**I'm sitting here in second place**_

**I would have been happier if things didn't happen in such a rush. It would have been better if we started things off nice and slow. But it was more like a game or a race. Everyone wanted the prize, Sharpay's heart. It seemed like they were and I was stuck only getting second place.**

_**Because somewhere**_

_**The one I wanna be with's **_

_**With somebody else**_

_**Oh, god I wanna be that someone **_

_**That you're with**_

**Somewhere, some lucky guy was on a date with the girl I wanna be with. Sharpay had left a few hours ago with a guy. She was dressed up all fancy, but also casual. Her hair was down and curly, her natural hair. She wore some make-up, but she didn't need it. She was beautiful without it. He was dressed in nice khaki pants and a nice blue shirt. God, I wish I was that guy she was on the date with.**

_**And I can talk about it all day long**_

'_**til I run out of breath **_

_**But I still wanna be that **_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**I've got to be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**My best buddy Chad Danforth is over at my apartment. We always get together on Friday night. We just chill out and play video games. This particular night, though, I had a lot to talk about. I talked about **_**her**_**. I could tell he was getting annoyed by how much I talked about Sharpay, but he had to admit. I was too wrapped up into talking about Sharpay that he finally beat me in Madden '08. He could tell I really cared about her. I talked about her up until Chad left. He told me to try and get over her, that she was just one girl. But even after he left, I found myself still thinking about her. I have to be that guy she is going on dates with.**

_**And I'm pacing by the phone**_

'_**Cause I hate to be alone**_

_**And if you're out there with him **_

_**Somewhere and just about to kiss **_

_**God I wanna be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**Every night I find myself next to the phone waiting for anyone to call. But most importantly, I'm waiting for her to call. I cant stand the feeling I get when she is out with guys other then me. I hate the feeling of being alone. I hate the feeling I feel when I think of her out with him and about to kiss somewhere. Maybe his car. I want to be the one she is about to kiss in my car. A restaurant. Anywhere, as long as she is kissing me and I'm kissing her.**

_**Well I hear your favorite songs**_

_**You sing along with everyday **_

_**And I borrow things that**_

_**I don't need for conversation sake **_

**I think about her all the time. I hear her favorite songs when I'm on my way home from basketball practice or on my way to the gym. I can just picture her singing along with those infamous songs. She is a vision that I cant even talk to without sounding like a complete idiot. I find myself asking for a cup of sugar or window cleaner, when I don't even need it. I just need to hear her voice. **

_**Last night I heard your key**_

_**It hit your lock at 4am**_

_**Instead of being out with me**_

_**You must be out with them**_

**Last night, I heard her slide her key into her door. I rolled over to face my clock next to my bed on the nightstand. It read 4:00 am. I wasn't sleeping, I was wide awake. I was worried about her safety and felt if she needed me, I was up and ready to go. Instead of her being out all night with me, she had been out all night with one of them. One of the guys that kept lining up at her door.**

_**Well I'd rather start off slow **_

_**This whole things like **_

_**Some sort of race**_

_**Instead of winning what I want **_

_**I'm sitting here in second place**_

**This race is getting out of hand. It has been going on for months now and lines are just starting to get shorter. She seems to be going on less dates and they end at earlier times. But it still seems like I'm still stuck in getting second place. **

_**Because somewhere**_

_**The one I wanna be with's **_

_**With somebody else**_

_**Oh, god I wanna be that someone **_

_**That you're with**_

**I can hear her talking to guy out in the hall. She just accepted another date. Now I hear the voice of the guy. I recognize it. I go to look out my peep hole, but when I get there I see her door slowly closing and the guy already left. Later that same night, I hear a knocking on her door, I figured it was the guy from earlier for their date. I see her wearing a black tank top and long black pants. God, now I really wish I were the guy she was seeing. She looked beautiful.**

_**And I can talk about it all day long**_

'_**til I run out of breath **_

_**But I still wanna be that **_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**I've got to be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**Tonight, Chad didn't come over. He didn't even call to cancel or say what's up. I wonder if he is ok. So instead of venting all of my feelings to him, I decided to call an old friend from high school. I called Gabriella Montez. I told her everything about Sharpay, even stuff I hadn't told to Chad. Me and Gabriella went out for a bit in high school, but even though we broke up we are still great friends. I feel like I can tell her anything and everything. I started off by saying Chad wasn't here and I needed someone to talk to. Then I told her everything. She understood and let me talk until I couldn't talk anymore. **

_**And I'm pacing by the phone**_

_**Cause I hate to be alone**_

_**And if you're out there with him **_

_**Somewhere and just about to kiss **_

_**God I wanna be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**We hung up and said goodnight. I still caught myself pacing around the phone and waiting for someone to call. It was more Sharpay or Chad than anyone else. I really needed to speak to my best friend, but didn't want to call him and see why he wasn't there. He was probably on a date or something. Then I heard Sharpay out in the hall saying goodnight to the guy from earlier. I saw that she was fiddling with her keys and she kept looking at him. He suddenly leaned in. I couldn't take it anymore, I turned away. I couldn't see the girl of my dreams kiss another guy. **

_**Well somewhere the one**_

_**I wanna be with's**_

_**With somebody else**_

_**Oh god, I wanna be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**The next night, I could see she had another date. She left at about 7pm with the same guy from the night before; I could tell by his voice. It was really annoying me that his voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place a face or name to it. I noticed they were going somewhere fancy because she wore a simple medium length black dress and black heels. He wore a nice suit. I wish I was the one taking her out to fancy restaurants. **

_**And I can talk about it all day long **_

'_**til I run out of breath**_

_**But I still wanna be that **_

_**Someone that you're with**_

_**I've got to be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**I still hadn't heard from Chad all day. I was really worried if he was ok. He never just never called me, even if he was on another date or totally hung-over. I called Gabriella again and asked her if she had seen or talked to him lately. She said no. Now I was really worried about my best friend. Then I got back to the topic of Sharpay. I told her how she was on another date with the same guy from last night. And then I told her Sharpay never went on a date with the same guy twice in a row. Gabriella was bewildered about this and told me to forget her, she was just one girl. Then she said she was a slut who goes out with too many guys. For some reason I became really protective of Sharpay. I told Gabriella to shut the fuck up and that Sharpay wasn't a slut. After that, I hung up on her. Now I needed to be with Sharpay.**

_**And I'm pacing by the phone**_

'_**cause I hate to be alone **_

_**And if you're out there with him**_

_**Somewhere and just about to kiss**_

_**God, I've got to be that**_

_**Someone that**_

_**I wanna be that someone that**_

_**I've got to be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**This time I was pacing the phone wondering if I should call and ask Sharpay out. Just then I heard two voices in the hallway. It was Sharpay and her date. It was only 9:15pm. Why were they back so soon? I decided to go out into the hall and go for a walk. I couldn't take this anymore, I needed to get Sharpay off my mind and I wanted to see her date. Right when I walked out into the hall. All eyes went on me. I looked at Sharpay, she was as beautiful as ever. I said hi then looked at her date. Right when my eyes went to him, I knew who he was. It was none other than my supposed to be best friend, Chad Danforth. I don't know what came over me. I suddenly started yelling and screaming things to Chad. He started to back away and saying stuff like sorry and I couldn't help myself. Right then I felt my arm go up then in a split second I looked to the floor to find Chad there bleeding from the nose. It was then that I realized what I had just done. I sprinted out of there as fast as I could. About an hour later, I figured it was ok to go back. When I walked through my hall, I saw Sharpay sitting against my door, in the same black dress she had on earlier. I asked her what she was doing. She simply responded, I need to talk to you. We walked into my apartment and started to talk. She told me she had liked me and was trying to make me jealous by going out with all these different guys. I simply nodded. I was too shocked to say anything. Had she really liked me all this time? I knew I should've just asked her out when I saw her. We spent the whole night talking about what we liked and disliked. At around midnight, she had to leave. I walked her to her door, then right before she walked in she gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. We stood there for about 2 minutes kissing before she pulled away and said, I'll see you tomorrow. Then she went inside. After she closed the door, I just stood there smiling. It was officially the best night of my life. **


End file.
